This Is My Life
by lordyleann
Summary: AU- Lucy is just a normal teen going threw a depressed state that only her best friend knows. And a certain Jock tries to make his way into her life and soon figures out her secrets. With Natsu knowing... Will he try to help her or just make his way out of her life? If he stays, will something more happen between the two Juniors? Join Natsu and Lucy for a year at Fairy Tail High.
1. Chapter 1: Entering the School

**Hi!**

 **Im Dr-Thunder6622 Here with a Nalu story x3**

 **It may not be much for the first chapter but hey. I'm new and I wanted to make a story about my two Favorite characters! :D**

 **Everybody is OOC with a few kept characteristics so don't hurt me with a comment that says something along the lines of "Hey you got everyone Out Of Character!"**

 **Anyway. Lucy has most of my personality and you will figure out more of what that is soon. I love reviews and would like to know if you want more. Fav or Follow if you please! It would motivate me so much more to make more chapters!**

 **Enjoy the First Chapter Guys! :D**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

I walk along the sidewalk. High school was starting up again and this was my Junior year. I'm in a grey jacket with a white tank-top, black skinny jeans and combat boots with my hair down and over my shoulders. Even though it is 98 degrees outside, I try my hardest to keep a low look and to not be well-known. I pull out my Samsung S6 and click the power button and change the song on Pandora. Placing it back into the back pocket of my jeans I put my hands in my hood pocket and walk along silently to the High School listening to "War is Love" by BOBI. Not a known person but I listen to depressing music.

So it suits me….

Coming up around the corner to walk into the Enormous school, I bump into somebody. I backed up with a surprised face… them grimace when I realized it was a jock. With pink hair may i say. Pulling out a headphone, I began to speak. "Sorry. Didn't see ya there." Was all I said before I went to walk passed him. The teen grabbed my shoulder which made me turn around to give him a glare.

Taken by surprise at my stare the pink haired boy lifted his hands up in defense with a chuckle. "Didn't expect that look." he started. "Just gonna ask for your name." the jock finished.

I sighed then turned back around before speaking, "Lucy." then starting to walk off. Before putting the earbud back into my ear, I heard the boy say, "The names Natsu!"

I reached the front glass doors of the school and opened them up to walk inside. The main Hall/Room was huge. Different halls lead to different sections of the school. I began pulling my phone out is i felt it vibrate. The person who texted me was my friend Levy. We have been friends since I can remember, always chasing each other around the playground in elementary school. Reading books with one another and talking about them to falling asleep watching a movie as we'd stay the night at each others houses.

I started to read what that blue haired girl sent me.

 _Levy::_

 _Child, where the hell are ya?! meet me up by the first cafeteria._

I chuckled then replied with an ' _Okay_ ' before heading off in the direction of two other class doors that lead to the big Cafeteria. Immediately, I spotted my best friend then ran up and jumped on her back, almost making her stumble. "LEVY!" I yelled with a wide smile and a full-hearted laugh.

"AAAAAHH! Lu-chan!" She screamed in reply before laughing her ass off like a maniac. After our fit of laughter, we gave each other a hug. "Pull out your schedule!" the bluenette demanded playfully as she showed me hers.

I did as i was told and took my backpack off and unzipped my black colored Vera Bradley bag and pulled out the slip of paper and handed it to Levy.

As we check out the classes, i never noticed somebody looking at me from afar with his own group of friends...

Natsu's POV::

"-at classes do you have for this year, Natsu?" a silver haired female asked beside me. I was to distracted looking two female Juniors when the one who bumped into me ran in yelling. When I didn't reply, Mira waved her hand in front of my face then snapped her fingers twice.

That made me shake my head and look to Mira. "What did ya ask?"

Said girl sighed, shaking her head at the oblivious jock. "What classes do you have this year?" Mira spoke again.

Natsu nodded in understanding and moved his hand to his back pocket and pulled out a paper folded neatly, handing it to the silver haired Junior. Gray, Erza and Gajeel whom showed up and as usual, a little argument had to start with Natsu and Gray….

"Hello, Ice princess."

"Who the hell are you calling Ice princess, Flame brain?!"

"The frosty little demon in front of me is who."

"You are so going to get it, hot breath!"

Gray was in the midst of throwing a punch to Natsu's face when Erza's booming voice alerted the two frenemies. "You two aren't fighting again, now, are you?"

Gray froze and then slung his arm over Natsu's shoulder and gave a smile to the scarlet haired demon. "Naaah, you gotta be jokin' if i'd be fighting with my best bud!"

Natsu just smiled nervously and held a peace sign up as he wrapped his own arm around Gray's shoulders.

"Can't believe ya'll that scared of the red-head." Gajeel snickered from behind said teen. Erza just smirked then held one of her crossed arms out as she began to speak again.

"I have to get to my Physical Science now before the warning bell sounds. It way out in the back of the school." Erza told as she began walking backwards. Before turning around she shouted, "Hope to see ya'll at Lunch." Gray nodded to their retreating friend as in agreeing to her statement.

Mira looked up from staring at Natsu's schedule with a playful pout. "I don't have any classes with you." She started. But noticed the pinkette staring at the blond again with her friend. Then another female came walking up to them with brown hair and held a hand out. The blond smiled and slapped her hand then brought it down and slapped the girl's hand again then put her hand in a fist as did the other and brought it down to the brunette's hand then brought it back it to his the bottom of her fist and then grabbed it. Pulling her friend in to give her a shoulder bump.

Natsu smiled at that with a huff for a small laugh until Mira chuckled. He moved his Onyx gaze to her deep blue ones with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you keep looking at that blonde over there?" Gajeel was the one to ask the question.

The boy just shrugged. "I don't know how to answer your question. All I can say is that she ain't quite the nice gal when she first meets ya." Natsu informed the black haired teen.

Gajeel huffed. "Yea, yea. Lemme test this theory out…" the pierced teen began walking over to the small group of females. Natsu watched uninterested until he saw Gajeel get a kick in his side, making him stumble, when he started picking on the bluenette.

No POV::

Gajeel held his side as he spat at the blonde that just gave him a serious kick to the side. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Lucy glared at him for picking on her best friend. "Get the hell away from Levy and no more shit will fall from your ass!" she yelled at the studded man before her before pushing Gajeel back toward his friends. " As keep your ass away from me while you're at it." Lucy spat before turning back around; crossing her arms and cussing under her breath.

Back with Natsu, Mira and Gray… Natsu was flat out laughing his ass off while Gray fell to the floor cackling like an idiot.

"That blonde is now the most favorite person in my life!" Gray breathed out while still cracking up in laughter and Gajeel walked back over with a pissed off look. He kicked Gray in the side of his head and punched Natsu in the chest. Both of the teens groaned in pain as the shot glares to the pierced Junior before them.

The warning school bell sounded for the students to start heading to their respective classes. Natsu and Gray cursed as then flopped their hands to their sides as they were going to both throw a punch to Gajeel.

"This isn't over, Metal Head." Natsu threatened as he began walking away with his Black Nike bag over his shoulder as he started on his way to his first class of the day.

* * *

 **Again Review, Fav, or Follow for the story to continue so i know it is _at least_ decent for it! x3**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Shit

**Hi Guys!**

 **I'm back with the second chapter! Yes I decided to upload the new one because I feel like people will start to like this Fiction as it progresses. This was a little fill-in chapter as i work on the Third one. I'm proud of how it turned out and I think you guys will too. And yes; there are many cuss words used. I am one to cuss a lot in real life and now, in the story! So have fun with my smart alack attitude playing threw Lucy.**

 **the Next Chapter everybody.**

Lucy walked away laughing after a joke her other friend Cana said. The blonde was off on her way to the first class of the day. She was really hoping to have people she knew in the few classes she didn't have with her Best Friends. When walking to her History class (which was her least favorite) Lucy noticed a group of cheerleaders with a few other popular females just standing in the middle of the hall.

The Junior grumbled under her breath as she walked right up to the group and made her way through the middle of them, Talking louder as she did so. "How bout you fucking bitches get out the fucking hall and get to your fucking classes." Lucy shouted the last sentence over her shoulder. Earning laughs at what she said from the other high schoolers around her. Smirking when the cheerleaders stared wide eyes at her at statement, they split up and walked away.

Lucy couldn't suppress the laugh that threatened to release itself as she high-fived a few of her Sophomore year acquaintances. She cracked up holding her stomach as she stood in front of her small group of buddies. "Oh jesus that was too good!" a strawberry blonde male, named Luka, Said. A dirty blonde with blue tips on her hair, beside him snorted. "Hell yea that was! Lucy, please do that again. And i wanna be there with you to do it."

Said blonde laughed harder. "Alright, Leanna. I'll call ya up when there is a chance!" Lucy said as she once again began to walk away from her Junior friends.

 **Lucy's POV::**

I had finally made it to my History class with minutes to spare before the bell rang. As I was walking in, I got so irritated in seeing that pink headed jock In this fucking class as well.

So I could ignore any conversation he wanted. I pulled my Samsung out and turned the volume up and changed my station to Country Music. Yes, 'What a shocker, you listen country Music'. Literally what everyone says when I or they figure out that I listen to this genre.

"Toes" by Zac Brown Band was playing as I was walking to the back corner of the room were a seat was that was right beside the window.

Yes, I know. What a cliche place to sit but like I give a rats ass what people think.

I took my black backpack off and slumped down into the desk with my hands in my grey jacket pockets as I looked out the window. Out the corner of my eye, I can tell that the jock had realized that I walked in. It looked like he was getting up but I stopped paying attention.

That is until he sat down in the seat in front of me

"Fuck…" I muttered under my breath. Taking a chance, I glanced at him. The teen was staring back at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back out the window. I could tell he was talking, but i couldn't hear him because of my music; and I smirked slightly in happiness as my favorite song, "Let her go" by Passenger started to play.

….

 **Natsu's POV::**

The blonde was ignoring me. I could tell.

And it was making me mad. So obviously, what I did was grab the cord of one of the earbuds and pulled it out. Making the blonde, if he can remember her name was Lucy, jerked her head towards him with a stare that could kill if it were real.

"Damn, you have anger issues." I gave an irritated stare with a huffed as I let go of the Skullcandy earbud. "I just wanna talk with cha"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well I want to sit here and enjoy my music. So if you'd mind your own fucking buisness and let me be, I could." she spat.

I held a hand to my heart with a hurt expression. "That hurt me. Right here." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Well then i'd leave before I hurt you more."

"Nah. I like it over here."

"I'm gonna kick you."

"Don't care."

Lucy held her mouth closed as she let out what sounded as a scream behind her closed lips. "I swear to any fucking god out there I will pop you in the fucking mouth if you do not shut the hell up!" she yelled at me.

I chuckled evilly. "I'll 'shut the hell up' when you actually conversate with me." I replied.

She let out a long sigh then took her other earbud out after placing her Samsung on the desk and pausing the her song. When she did so, I saw the name of it and instantly knew it was country. "'If You're Gonna Play In Texas" by Alabama. Good choice." I pointed to her phone as I placed my elbow on her desk. "I like listening to Country as well."

Her chocolate brown eyes looked away from her phone and up at me stunned. "How in the world…. I didn't expect…" I could tell she couldn't find words to say.

"I can Lime Dance as well. I'm guessing you know how to?"

She nodded slightly.

"Well. I can tell we are going to be good friends. If you want to be."

Lucy's face changed slightly like she was thinking and it kinda looked adorable. And kinda weird…

I chuckled at my thoughts before she looked to me once again with a raised eyebrow. "Okay… I don't want to be friends right away. _Natsu._ We can just start out as 'classroom buddies' as I call it before I even start to consider you as a friend in my book." She said strictly.

Letting out a sigh I rubbed the side of my temple and I began to reply. "I _my_ 'book'. I consider you as a friend and i don't care what you say, I'm giving you my contact number so we can chat after school." Picking up her phone i unlocked the screen. There was no password so I smirked evilly.

"Give me back my phone!" she cried in panic; leaning over her desk to retrieve her phone but i stood up and held the Samsung above my head so she couldn't reach it as I put my number into the device then sent a message to mine so i can have her number as well. "Here you go lil' lady~" I held her S6 out to her with a smirk as she snatched it out my hand.

"I'm going to hurt you if you pull another stunt again." Lucy grumbled under her breath as she pulled the earbuds out the plug-in and placed it in her pocket, rolling up the black Skullcandy headphones before placing them into the pocket of her Vera Bradley bag.

"Eh… I don't think you will." I challenged slightly as I sat back down in tow with her as she did the same.

"Ooooh you better believe I will." She glared at me until the bell rang for school to start.

 **No POV::**

The history teacher walking into the classroom. "Hello there, Students. Welcome to Junior History. My name is Mest Gryder, but please call me Doranbolt." the black haired teacher informed the class.

Natsu smiled at the male with a wave. "Yo Doranbolt! How's Fencing been? Are you accepting Erza back into the team. She would like to join again because her Tae-kwon-do class had separated and she doesn't have anything to do active wise for the school year."

Doranbolt thought to himself. "Yea, go ahead and tell her that the first meeting is this Saturday, Natsu."

Said teen nodded with a thumbs up as the history teacher began to hand out some pamphlets that had all the sports and clubs listed on them. "Pass theses around as I tell you guys what these are for." Doranbolt informed them as he placed two piles on two separate desks.

"As most of you people know, I am the fencing coach for this school. My team is looking for some new members if you are wanting to join. Now there are other sports as well like Soccer, Football, Basketball, and Baseball. Their all needing new members since last years Senior teams have graduated. As said in the pamphlets you all now have; Try Outs will be held September 15th. There will also be announcements the week before to remind you." The teacher had finished. His turquoise gaze looked up at the digital clock on the side of the wall.

"Well. There's only Fifteen minutes left of class. You may all get on your phone or conversate until the end of class."

Everyone cheered as the pulled out their IPhones or Samsungs and started talking. Natsu turned around to Lucy which she was hoping he would not do.

"What do you want noooooww…?" the blonde groaned as she put her head on her arms

The salmon haired boy laughed. "Can't I just talk to my new friend?" He questioned with a pout.

Lucy glared at Natsu once again. "I'm not your friend."

"You know you wanna be."

"I know I don't."

"Oooh yes you to."

" _Oooh,_ No I Don't."

Natsu looked up with a playful smile as he pretended to think. Then shot out the chair and snatched Lucy's bag up. "Ahahaha!" the Junior laughed as he ran away from the pursuing blonde. "Give that back!" Lucy yelled as everyone was looking to them with amusement written on their faces.

Oh, this was going to be a Looong year for Lucy Heartfillia.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh boy

**Woooo!**

 **Another Chapter Done and Up! Hope you guys enjoy this one :3 Its practically a small filler but the next chapter will be one with bad things happening. Hope you all enjoy and Don't forget to leave me Reviews! Favorite or Follow if you please. I am not forcing you.**

 **Anyway. On with the chapter!**

* * *

School was going by slow for the first day and Lucy already had homework. She grimaced looking at the math in her hand as she walked out the door. The paper was a 'pre test' that all the students in her class had to take. Oh did she not like Evergreen (whom was her math teacher). The blonde swung her bag to her front to open the zipper and placed the paper in between two folders so it wouldn't wrinkle and walked on the the Cafeteria.

It was finally lunch and she was grateful. Even if the schools lunches were greasy, it was better than nothin' since she never brought her own food. Lucy walked through the glass doors to see Levy sitting at a table in the back with Leanna and Luka.

That's funny. We're a table full of L's. Lucy thought to herself with a chuckle.

Walking over to the table of her friends, she made herself known by lightly slapping her hands on the fake granite tabletop. "What up peoples!" Lucy greeted with a laugh as Leanna jumped in her seat at the unexpected sound.

"Don't do that! You nearly scared the shit outta me." the dirty blonde Junior scowled.

"Then I'd go the the bathroom if I were you!" She retorted playfully.

"Nahh. Don't need to."

"Good for you." Lucy chuckled, "I'm going to go up to the snack bar and get me some food. Anybody wanna go with?"

Leanna waved her off with a smirk. "Tryna Quit."

Levy laughed at Leanna then turned to Lucy. "Sure, I'll go." the Junior said as she began to get up.

"I'll stay with Leanna so she doesn't feel lonely." Luka said while nudging said female.

"I can take care of myself!" Leanna's voice faded as Levy and Lucy began to walk away after the blonde took her Vera Bradley bag off and placed it on the chair.

Over with Natsu and his friends, as he too had the same lunch as the blonde, he laughed as Gajeel punched Gray in the side of his head because the boy have took a bit out of his sandwich.

"Don't touch my food, Icicle!" The long black haired Junior yelled at Gray.

"All I wanted was a bite!" Said teen yelled back, punching him in the mouth.

Natsu looked around the lunch room looking for a certain someone. When the pinkette had found the blonde, his gaze never left her as she started walking away from her lunch table to the Snack Bar with her smaller, blue headed friend. I don't understand why I am attracted to you…. Natsu closed his eyes and shook his head and faced the two fighting jocks until a few more of his friends showed and took their seats at the table.

The new fellow at the table are Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Juvia. The bluenette sat beside 'her' Gray. Erza and Lisanna took the spots beside Natsu and Mirajane sat beside the redhead and Gajeel.

"Hi, everyone!" Mirajane waved with a tilt of her head and a wide smile.

"Yo." Natsu and Gray said in unison. They both snapped their heads towards each other and once again spoke in unison.

"Stop copying me!"

"I said Stop!"

"No I said stop!"

They continued arguing in sync until the red headed Demon at the table slammed Natsu's and Gray's heads together in an attempt to shut them up.

Thankfully it worked… But it also ended up with the two frenemies to have major headaches.

"What hell Erza?!" Natsu huffed loudly at the redhead while rubbing his head in an attempt to sooth the pain.

Said Junior shot a glare towards Natsu which made the pinkette shut up before he could utter another retort.

Lisanna smiled at Natsu before speaking. "Hey, Natsu? Would you like to go and hang out at the park today?" the short haired teen asked sweetly.

The boy smiled sadly at the girl to his right. "Sorry, can't today. I have to start training to make the Football team again this year."

She looked saddened with a pout. "Okay. I guess I could come up with a cheer routine to get into the cheerleading squad." Lisanna shrugged.

Natsu smiled genuinely at her. "See you got something to occupy to as well today." he patted her back lightly.

"I have also heard I'm being put back on the Fencing Team. Thanks to you, Natsu" Erza spoke up formally. Everyone congratulated the scarlet hair demon. Natsu smile cheesily at her with his thumbs up.

The pinkette got distracted by a flash of blonde hair that walked somewhere near the table he sat at with his friends and soon landed onyx eyes on Lucy as she walked back to her table with a tray of food in her hands. He noticed something wrong. That's too little for her to eat.

On the Blonde's tray laid a small single burger with a soda held in her other hand. To the Jock it seemed she had no sides with it and he was sure of it.

Lisanna looked at the pinkette confusingly as he was staring off to something else. The silver haired girl waved her hand in front of Natsu's eyes.

The male blinked before turning to look at Lisanna to see her face then raised a brow when he gazed at everyone else who was giving him the same look. "Oi! What ya lookin' at?"

They all continued to stare until Gray broke the silence around the table. "You were deep in thought. That's the first we've ever saw you like that."

Natsu glared at the boy seated in front of him. "Shut the hell up, Stripper." He mumbled.

Gajeel huffed in agreement at what the raven haired teen spoken. "I gotta agree with popsicle here."

Everyone nodded which made Natsu angry. He got up to walk over to the food line since it had gotten shorter to get more food. "Fucking bastards… saying all those fucking comments… Thinking I'm not smart… well they can all go suck ass…" the pinkette mumbled his crude comments under his breath as he walked away.

 **.~.~.~.**

Soon, Lunch came to an end. Lucy picked up her backpack and said goodbye to her friends as she started to head off towards the gym… Which was practically on the other side of the school so the Blonde left a bit early before the actual bell sounded.

As she walked along the halls, the Junior decided to go ahead and stop by her locker and grab her gym bag which consisted an old pair of black basketball shorts that stopped at her knees and an old basketball jersey.

Lucy had played basketball her Sophomore year. That is how she has these clothes in her small green, yellow, and white gym bag that said Fairy Tail across the top.

She traded that bag with her Vera Bradley one so she didn't have to carry it with her.

After closing the locker, she slung her gym bag over she shoulders by the string straps and started on her way to the Gym with the bell that ended the Lunch Period sounded. Lucy thought to herself in happiness. I'm making good time today. Hope it's like this for the rest of the year.

She had made it to the Gymnasium with a minute to spare. From the looks of it, she was the fifth person to enter the Gym… And that the ones already in there were guys…

 **Lucy's POV::**

I got weird stares as I entered the Huge Gym. I let out a sigh when I made my way to the top of the bleachers, taking the seats instead of the actual stairs, and setting myself in the top corner to free myself from the glares.

In the back of my head, a bad voice spoke over my good thoughts. You are no good to be in Gym. You are too weak to be here with all these other Jocks. They don't like you. You are not good enough for any of them, for anyone.

I sighed in sadness when I did the wrong thing and agreed to what my bad conscience had spoken.

I sat in silence. Listening to the other guys conversate and joke around as I was the only girl so far until a scarlet haired female walked into the gymnasium. I know nothing about her other than the fact she is one of the greatest female athletes in the school.

And she just had to be in my class... great.

I had also caught a glimpse of Pink hair and cringed when the annoying idiot walked in behind Erza. He had locked eyes with me then waved with a half grin, half smirk plastered on his face. I groaned in irritation as he made his way to the bleachers and placed his Nike bag on a spot and then climbed the rest of the way to me.

"What the hell do you want…" I practically growled out from under my breath.

He wasn't the least bit surprised at my tone of voice since i had used it on him everytime he tried to speak with me. "Ouch. I just wanted to speak with my friend."

I stood up and faced him with an angry glare. "I don't want to be your friend! Go away before I push you down these bleachers!"

He shrugged off my threat. "Okayyy. You are missing out on having a great buddy~." Natsu said before running back down the bleachers by the seats and taking his spot where his bag was. The red head. I think her name was Erza? Anyway, she began to speak with him until the bell sounded for 5th period to start.

 **No POV::**

The coach came in. He had a bandage on his arm and was in black reebok sweatpants with a white reebok t-shirt to match.

"Hello there people. I am Coach Gildarts. You may just call me coach or Gildarts. I don't really care." the man began with a small but genuine smile. "I am the Coach for the football and basketball team and hope to see all my former athletes to join me this year once again. I know most of you all already so let's just skip attendance."

"Today we will just have a fun day of playing basket ball. Everybody get changed into your gym uniforms you've all brought until we can get you some for the school year. And if you didn't bring anything to wear. Just stay in your school clothes."

Lucy sighed as she got up and practically hopped her way down the bleachers, once again, by the seats instead of the stairs and made her way to the women's locker room. She was followed into the room by Erza who had her own change of clothes.

Since they were the only girls in the entire gym class, they chose their own places in the spacious locker room. Lucy walked towards the showers to change while ERza just stayed in the open. Nither of them speaking as they got changed.

Lucy stayed in her grey jacket and white tank top and only changed out of her skinny jeans and combat boots to put on her black pair of basketball shorts and her white nike's.

The blonde silently walked out the locker room after she finished tying her shoes and made her way to the bleachers once again but this time just sat at the bottom corner that was close to the locker room she just walked out of.

It was a few minutes after that everybody was ready and Gildarts chose the 'team captains' of the basketball teams. Natsu and Erza were chosen as the team captains.

"Natsu you get to choose first. One person." Gildarts instructed.

The boy only nodded and looked directly at the blonde which she knew… was probably going to happen. "Lucy."

Then Erza went next. "Gray."

Oh yeah. Did i forget to mention that practically the entire Jock squad was here?

Natsu again. "Gajeel."

"Loke."

"Laxus."

"Jason."

So on, so forth.

Gildarts stood up from the bleachers and made his way down to the wooden gym floor. "Alright. Since the teams are made up, look at everyone and memorize whom is your team mate and who is not."

On Erza's team was Gray, Loke, Jason, Bachuss, Freed, and Ryker.

On Natsu's team, aka my team, was Me, Laxus, Lyon, Gajeel, Bixslow and Jack.

"Now that you've memorized everybody, let the game begin." Gildarts blew his whistle and threw the basketball up between the two team captains. What they didn't expect to happen was a flash of blonde to run and jump into the air and smack the ball to the ground before dashing away with it dribbling in front of her.

* * *

 **Again, Hope you all Enjoyed!**

 **Leave a Review please! it helps me a lot and I get really happy when i read them even if they are simple words being written down. They mean a bunch!**

 **Next Chapter will be up in a few days since I am back in school till Friday ;;**


	4. Chapter 4: Go Away!

**Hey guys!**

 **Here is another chapter :3**

 **This one contains dark thoughts and may trigger somethings.**

 **Hope this is okay for you all and i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Natsu stared stunned as the blonde had stole the basketball away from the two team captains and started to run towards their team basket. The reddish brown ball bouncing in front of her.

Then realisation hit him like brick as he noticed that Lucy had gotten surrounded by Loke and Gray. "Come on guys, We don't have all day!" the pinkette yelled as he began to run over towards the basket. Gajeel was on the opposite side of him as he called out to Lucy to get his attention.

In doing so, Lucy glance up to the long, black haired male. She nodded then swerved around Loke, bouncing the ball in between the strawberry blonde teens legs and then throwing the ball over to Gajeel. Who in turn, tossed it towards Natsu.

Said male caught the ball and dribbled it a few times before running towards the basket and jumping up; grabbing hold of the rim with one hand while slamming the Basketball in with the other. Natsu hung there for a few seconds before letting go and landing onto the ground in a crouching position.

"Natsu's teams has Tiebreaker!" Gildarts yelled out to everybody as the game continued on.

Erza looked upon the blonde stunned. That is, until the ball was now free for her team to shoot a basket. The scarlet haired female ran towards the ball then slid on her shoes to stop her as she swiftly grabbed the ball and began to jog towards her team's goal with the ball bouncing in front of her between her hand and the ground.

"Loke!" Erza shouted the the male. "Get to the goal!"

Said Junior shouted his okay and raced close to the goal as Erza tossed the ball towards him. Loke stopped at the 2-point line, getting ready to toss the ball when a flash of blonde announced Lucy had slid in front of him with a mean looking expression. "I wouldn't try if I were you."

Loke laughed at the statement Lucy had spoke like it was a joke. "You might have stolen the ball at first but I doubt you can get it now." He dropped his smile as he slightly jumped and tossed the ball towards the hoop.

He was sure it was going to go in but then a pale hand had smacked it out of the air and towards a waiting Natsu who laughed wickedly as he ran away. Lucy stood there for a few moments with her hands on her hips and a small, open-mouthed smirk plastered on her lips. "I warned you, smart-ass." she barked before running off again.

Loke stood stunned at what just happened before getting smacked on the back of the head by Erza. "What the hell did you do?! You were supposed to get the fucking ball in the basket!" the scarlet haired female snapped.

Loke turned to her with a mad face. "If you would have saw, I tried! But that blonde slapped the ball away!"

Erza grumbled as she ran off to defend her team's goal.

Gajeel now had the ball after Natsu had tossed it over to him. He was getting ready to stop and toss the ball towards Laxus, but Gray darted forward and slapped the Basketball out of the pierced male's grasp and began to run away while dribbling the leather ball away and towards their goal.

"God dammit, Ice princess!" he growled while chasing after him until Gray threw the ball over to Erza who, in turn, threw the ball towards the goal from the 3-point line and made it in perfectly.

Natsu watched it happen from beside Lyon. "We gotta win, or I won't hear the end of it from Gray." the pinkette said before racing over the get the ball again.

This went on for another 20 minutes and the score was tied 32 to 32. Neither team have been able to get another basket for about 5 minutes because it was either getting stolen, blocked, or missing the basket.

Lucy now held the ball in her grasp as she dribbled it in front of her. Gray was blocking her view of the basket that was a mere meter away to make a slam-dunk.

"I ain't letting you win, blonde." the raven haired teen spoke.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Either way, My team has Tiebreaker. So unless you guys make a basket in the next two minutes, you are still going to lose." Lucy noted.

Gray sneered as he swatted his hand out and slammed the ball away from her grasp and began to move away to the goal, bumping her shoulder in the process.

"What the fucking hell was that for, you little fucker!" Lucy yelled at him, chasing after the raven haired male to get the ball back. While trying to do so, she ran past Jason who accidentally move his leg. Getting in the way of Lucy's running and making her trip over his foot.

Everything went in slow motion for the blonde as she flew forward a bit before slamming into her side on the gymnasium floor.

She closed her eyes tightly in pain as she tried to lift herself up with the arm she landed on, but that was a bad idea because she only groaned painfully as she just let herself fall back down on her side.

The coach came running over along with Natsu. The pinkette knelt down beside her hand helped Lucy sit up as Gildarts knelt down as well. "You okay, Lucy? That was a good fall you took there." Gildarts spoke as he patted the blonde on her back. Everybody else in the class came over, keeping their distance but watching what was going on.

Lucy looked up and used her other hand to rub her shoulder blade. "I don't know, I think I messed up my shoulder. But I'm sure i'll be fine. i have been through worse." The blonde stated bluntly as she shrugged off Natsu and Gildarts' hands and stood up herself to walk away and get changed. "Now let me be." she said quietly over her shoulder.

Natsu watched her walk away then turned to Jason who then tensed. "Why did you trip Lucy?" he snapped slightly.

The sky blue haired boy raised his hands in defense. "I swear i didn't mean to! I just adjusted my foot! I didn't see her running behind me when I did so!" Jason implied with a scared expression.

Gildarts sighed. "Well. Everybody get ready to leave. Class will end in 3 Minutes." He said as he blew his whistle and walked off. Everybody watched the blonde walk off to the women's locker room before getting ready to go when the bell rings.

 **Lucy's POV::**

 _God, you are such a clutz. You should have payed attention. You are no good to be in this class. You shouldn't have chased after Gray. You should just leave._ The voices said in my head. Gosh, I wanted to cry, but crying shows weakness.

 _You're already weak enough._

I started to get ready when I heard the door open as Erza had walked in to change as well. I had already gotten into my black skinny jeans and was tying my combat boots.

I could tell out the corner of my eye that she was hesitating to say something. I growled quietly under my breathe before speaking. "Don't. Just don't say anything." I finished tying both my boots before shoving my gym shoes and basketball shorts into the bag and pulling the strings to tighten it closed.

After doing so, I slung both the straps over my arms and just walked out with a pissed off face. It was usually my normal face unless if I was around friends… Which I am not in this class.

The bell sounded as the locker room door shut behind me. I just walked quietly to the doors that led to the hallways of the school.

"Lucy!"

I continued walking but looked over my shoulder. Obviously it had been Natsu to shout my name out. I gave him a dark glare before slamming open the Gym doors and walking away to the last period of the day. Just one more hour and i could get out this hell hole and to my house where i could hurt myself.

 _You are already going to hell after you die._

The voices continued as I walked down the halls. I could feel the stares from the cheerleaders that I had walked threw from this morning. They were judging me.

 _They are judging because you are a no good piece of nothing. They hate you. They will never like you. They all want you to go…_

 **.~.~.~.**

I walked out the double glass doors of the High School as it was done for the day. I walked along the sidewalk in peace listening to music that blasted dark words into my ears that will be drilled in my head forever. Making me feel like crap.

I pulled the sleeve of my jacket up to my elbow so i could see all the scars i had engraved into my cold, pale skin.

 _You had made these scars because you don't deserve to be happy. You cut yourself to live for your best friend instead of killing yourself off from the world._

I roughly pulled the sleeve back down in sadness and hatred. Then I heard the faint calling of my name again. I stopped walking and pulled out my right earbud and lowered the music with the volume button that was on the cord. When I turned around, I quickly turned back when Natsu was coming towards me.

I hurriedly placed the earbud back and risen the volume again to start walking, ignoring the male as best I could until a hand grabbed my arm and turned my around to face the pinkette now in front of me.

I yanked the earbuds out in anger. "What the hell do you want?!" I yelled at Natsu. All i wanted to do was get home. But no, this fucking idiot always has to show the fuck up!

Natsu furrowed his brows together in his own anger. "All I wanted to do was ask if you were okay from that fall from Gym. But I guess you are! Jesus christ! I am trying to be nice but you have to be a bitch!"

I flinched at what he said. Looking down I turned back around again. "Well I am sorry for being a fucked up person." I mumbled quietly before slowing walking off. Not wanting to listen to my music anymore.

 _See, he even said you are a bitch! He doesn't care about you!_

 **No POV::**

Natsu watched, his anger leaving him as the blonde walked away. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" He grabbed Lucy's arm again after catching up. But the blonde pulled her arm away. Turning around and shoving him.

"Just go away! Leave me be! I don't want to talk to you anymore, I never even wanted to anyway!" Lucy shouted at Natsu with such venom that it could kill a horse.

The male stood stunned. Not doing anything as the blonde once again, turned around and walked away quickly.

 _What is going on that I don't know?_ Natsu thought to himself as he watched the blonde's retreating figure. _I want to get to know you… But I don't know how._

 **.~.~.~.**

Lucy looked behind her to see the School out of her sight along with the pink haired male. She started at a run to get home wanting to get out the sights of public eyes and into the privacy of her small home.

She made it to the front steps of her home and fumbled with the keys of her ID necklace. After unlocking the door, she slammed it shut and threw her backpack off and onto the one couch in her living room and ran to the bathroom.

When Lucy got inside the small bathroom. she closed the door and took her jacket off. Revealing all the scars made from her wrists… to the creases of her elbows.

"What the hell is wrong with me…" Lucy whispered as a small tear ran down her cheek as she reached out her hand to the drawer of the sink and pulled out a razor. Placing the cold, silver metal to her wrist… and pulling it roughly across her flesh. Creating fresh new cuts to add to her collection.

* * *

 **Thank you guys again for taking the time to read my story, It means a lot :3**

 **I will get another Chapter up soon in less than a week or later. So be patient!**

 **Thank you my lovelies**


	5. Chapter 5: Let Me Be Your Friend

**Hello My lovelies!  
I am back here with Chapter 5!  
I really hope this one his okay, I really don't like it and I had started it over like twice because I didn't think it was good enough.  
Anyway, hope you all like it and i'm pretty sure some parts might be cliche I try not to make it like that but sometimes i don't succeed my goals.  
**

 **Here is Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV::**

I sat in the living room of my home with the gang. I kept spacing out every once in awhile thinking about Lucy. I had saw her, as she walked along the sidewalk, pull her sleeve up and look at something on her arm. She had pulled it back down in what looked like anger.

"Natsu!"

I jumped at the sound of my name. I looked to my side to see it came from Lisanna. "Why are you spacing out so much today? You are suppose to be having fun! It's Saturday for crying out loud." She nudged me playfully on my arm.

I gave a small smile as I sat up on the couch to watch Gajeel and Gray play Call-of-Duty on my Xbox. "Sorry Lis. I promise I will try not to, okay?" I chuckled lightly as she gave a big smile and got up to get some drinks from the fridge in the kitchen.

"You gotta be shittin' me, Ice Prick! Stop snippin' me from that fucking building and have a showdown!" Gajeel yelled and punched the raven haired male on the shoulder.

"Pay me 10 bucks then I will." Gray offered, punching the pierced Junior back.

He grumbled under his breath as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and took out a ten then flicked it to Gray. "Now get your broke ass out that building."

I laughed at the two males then turned to Erza who looked like she wanted to play. "Hey, Nut-job," I had pushed Gajeel in the back with my foot to get his attention. "Restart the game so me and Erza can play."

The pierced teen swung his arm around and attempted to slap my foot. "Lemme kill this little frostbite first." He grunted.

I nodded slightly in agreement as Lisanna came walking back in with 6 beers in her hands. "All goes around." the silver haired girl smiled slyly as she handed me three of them to pass to Erza and Mira and gave the other two to Gajeel and Gray.

"Thannnk You~" Gray spoke as Lisanna handed him his beer.

"You're Weeelcome." She sang back with a chuckle.

Mira popped the cap on her Jack Daniels then looked to Natsu. "When's the father gonna get home?"

I looked over to the other Strauss sibling as I took a drink of my own Jack Daniels. "Ahhh…. 'Bout 10:00 tonight. I got the house to myself for another 9 Hours." I had spread My arms out in what looked like victory.

Lisanna chuckled at my childishness. "Well what are you going to do in those Nine hours of being home alone?"

I shrugged while I reacted my hand out to catch the controller Gajeel threw to me. "Probably might head out and walk around town… Maybe stop by Fairy Tail along the way." I finished.

"Ooo! You should all go to Fairy Tail sometime today! You could all meet up there at around 7. That's when I'm working today." Mira gleamed happily at having her friends, hoping we'd all agree.

Erza nodded to Mira's suggestion. "I think that's a wonderful idea. I am up for it."

Annnd there's the answer for everybody else. If Erza agrees to something in our group of friends. It's like a law we have to follow.

"Then it's Settled!" Mira cheered to herself. "Well, me and Lisanna have to get back to Elfman. We will see ya'll at Fairy Tail!" The silver haired female waved in farewell as she left threw my front door with Lisanna trailing behind.

"Bye, Natsu." Lisanna waved to me.

I gave a half wave back as I put my elbows on my knees and got ready to smoke these bastards asses. (Don't tell Erza I said that.)

 **.~.~.~.**

It had been a little over two hours since Lisanna left and when Natsu and Erza joined in on the game of Call-of-Duty. They were all playing Zombies when Natsu's phone started going off.

"Yo, Gray. Protect my person while i go and answer this." He said, showing his phone to Gray as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello~?" Natsu dragged out.

" _Why is your number on my friends phone?"_ somebody asked on the other line.

"What? Who's phone? and Who is this?"

" _My name is Levy and it seems your number had gotten into my friend, Lucy's, phone as the contact name 'Shit Head.' I'm going to ask again, Who is this?"_

Natsu laughed quietly even though he wanted to roll on the floor in laughter. "The Name's Natsu. I am the football captain of Magnolia High."

There was a surprised silence, from what it seemed to Natsu, as he waited for a reply. " _No…. No way you're Natsu Dragneel."_

"In the flesh." I replied.

" _Holy shit. Wel-"_ she was cut off from what sounded like a yell. " _Hold on, Lucy! Lemme Finish this Ca-"_ Then it was ended.

Natsu bursted into laughter as he walked back to the living room. Seeing that they had ended the game. "Why'd ya guys turn it off?" the pinkette asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ah, we are 'bout to leave to get ready to head over to Fairy Tail at 7." Gray answered then raised a brow questionable to Natsu. "Why were you laughing hysterically?"

"Ah, just somebody tried to prank call me and failed miserably." Natsu told as he walked over to the stairs to change out of his sweatpants.

Gajeel Huffed in amusement as he walked out the front door with Erza and Gray in tow.

 **Over Where Lucy's At…**

"Gaaah! I Can't believe you looked through my phone!" Lucy yelled, throwing her hands up in aggravation.

Levy on the other hand wash dying of laughter as she walked alongside her best friend. "You should really put a password on that thing." she advised.

"Maybe I will!" Lucy again shouted. Still angry but was smiling. The blonde pulled out her phone and went to the settings app on her Samsung to put in a number password on her electronic.

Levy snickered as she watched her from the corner of her eye. "You should really hide your phone when you put a passcode on it." She advised laughing again as Lucy playfully hit her on her arm.

"Shaddup!" She wailed with a big smile. "I honestly don't care if you see me put it in. I know you'll just forget about it in less than a week."

Levy pouted at what the blonde said but knew it was too true. "So. Would you like to explain to me why you have _The_ Natsu Dragneel's number in your phone?"

Lucy groaned in agony as she thought back to yesterday. "The fucking bastard took my phone and held it above his head as he put his number in then sent himself a message from my phone so he could have mine." The blonde explained in irritation.

Levy snickered as Lucy scowled her best friend for laughing at her. "Alright. Well see ya tomorrow Lev. Wish you go stay the night." the blonde spoke as they approached Lucy's home.

"Yea, wish I could to but my Mom and Dad want me to do some house cleaning." Levy once again pouted as she began to walk away from Lucy towards her home. "I'll see ya tomorrow girly." the blue haired girl waved to Lucy she she walked backwards. then turned on her heel to face forward.

Lucy yelled back a 'Bye' as she walked up the pathway to the front door.

 **Lucy's POV::**

As I walked into my house, I kicked off my DC's and headed to the kitchen to grab an apple. Looking to the counter, I see something written on a notepad. As I bit into the red apple, I put my fingertips at the bottom of the pad, I pulling closer to myself so i can read it.

 _Lucy,_

 _I got called into work today. Sorry we couldn't hang out at the fair. I know you were looking forward to it. But, you know the drill… I'll be home by 9:00._

Welp… My day has been ruined.

If you want to know, My dad works at an Air Force base and is always being called in for work. So… I'm practically left alone for the entire week from the time i wake up to somewhere around 8-9 o'clock.

"Down with my fucking luck." I curse after chewing the apple and swallowing. "Welp. Let's watch some SuperNatural." I sigh to myself while moving myself to the living room and walking towards the T.V. to turn on the PS3.

After flopping onto the couch, I lay my legs on the back of the couch and take another bite out of my apple as I turn the television on with the remote and switching it to HDMI 3 and go over to Netflix on the menu of the PlayStation.

After about fifteen minutes into my show, my Phone goes off. Letting out a groan I get up from the couch and walk back into the kitchen to look at my message.

 _Ass-Head (aka Natsu)_

 _-Yo, you doin anything? My friends just left me and I am bored as hell._

I frown. Now I have to deal with this little rat head. Jesus, can this day get any worse?

 _Why the hell would i hang out with you?_

 _-Because Im awesome :D_

 _Your a Dick, you aint awesome._

 _-I do have a dick but i am pretty awesome_

 _Can you leave me Alone?_

 _-Naaaah. And if you don't gimme your address, ill just track your phone from my dads office._

I raise an eyebrow with an angry face.

 _Fine. Its 95607 East on Pine Str._

 _-Thaaaank youu. Be there in 10 minutes._

I slam my phone onto the counter as I mumbled curses under my breath as I made my way back into the living room to continue my pissed off attitude. Taking a bite off my apple I munch on it angrily.

 **No POV:: (last time i swear XD)**

Natsu exited out of his crimson red Ford Mustang and headed up the steps of the two story House. _Cozy lookin' place…_ The pinkette commented in his mind as he walked up the pathway and knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, a blonde dressed in black jeans that button up three times to the belly with a dark red tight-long sleeve shirt with a three fourths eaten apple up to her mouth as she took a bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"Alright, so you got my address, your at my house. Now what the hell do you want?" Lucy looked up to Natsu with an uninterested expression.

The male chuckled as he let himself into her home. The living room was a big, open space with a love-seat to the left and the couch in front of you when walking into the door. There was a brick fireplace with a mantle. A desk with a computer sat to the right of it and if you continued walking, the kitchen was threw an opening between the stairs and computer desk. When walking up the stairs, there are three other bedrooms and a full bath.

Natsu took two steps to the love-seat and sat down. Lucy went back to the couch and laid down once again, putting her legs up on the backrest. "I'm gonna ask again. Whudda you want?" Lucy questioned as she took the last bite of her apple.

The pinkette shrugged. "Let's go hang out."

"You're not my friend."

"I want to be your friend."

"Well i don't give a rats ass if you do."

Natsu let out a long sigh. "Why are you so fucking stubborn."

"Because i don't take well to people who push me past my breaking point at first meet." Lucy countered.

"Well I am sorry for doing so." Natsu looked to the blonde with a fake look for forgiveness.

"That shit does not work on me." Lucy sneered as she placed the apple core on a paper towel that was on the coffee table. "Plus, if I agreed to hang out, where would we go."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

The blonde let out an irritated groan. _What the hell have i gotten myself into?_ she thought. swinging her arm behind her head, she grabbed the PS3 remote and paused her episode of SuperNatural and shut down the PlayStation. Lucy swung a leg back to the floor and slowly rolled off the couch to put her other leg to the floor and stood up.

Grabbing the apple core and paper towel, she began walking to the kitchen. After throwing away the trash, the blonde came back out and started to walk up the stairs. "Lemme get my shoes…" Lucy mumbled quietly, though loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"Sweet. Let me get the car running." Natsu spoke happily as he jumped off the love-seat and out the front door, leaving it open though.

 **.~.~.~.**

"The freaking park?" Lucy looked out the window of the mustang in irritation. "This is where you want to go? The Fucking Park!" she shouted after opening the door and slamming it shut after getting out.

Natsu followed Lucy as the blonde started walking to a bench that overlooked the pond. "Well. I thought you'd enjoy this."

"Well I do not." she replied quickly. "Parks are filled with happiness and laughter. I want to be alone and sleeping the day away."

"Wow. That was sorta depressing." Natsu said raising both his eyebrows.

Lucy huffed in annoyance. "Can you take me back home now?"

"No." Natsu stated sternly. "I asked to hang out with you so i could become a friend. That is all I wanted to do! But you push me away like unwanted food!" The pinkette shouted. "Why can't you just give me a chance?"

Lucy angrily stood up and faced Natsu. "I don't want you as a friend, I didn't even what you as an Acquaintance! You are trying to push _yourself_ into _my_ life and I don't like that!" the blonde shoved Natsu before stalking off.

The pinkette stood surprised for a few moments before realising that Lucy had begun to walk away. "Hey wait!" Natsu shouted before chasing after the blonde as she, too, began to sprint away from him. "Hold on!"

"Why?!" Lucy yelled over her shoulder. She began to breathe heavily but continued to run to get away from the male.

"Please stop running so I can speak!"

Lucy ignored his plea. She just continued to run. She didn't want this, all she wanted to do was stay home. But Natsu wanted to hang out with her and Lucy still has a soft side for anyone she hates. (I do too)The blond was thinking of turning back around until she tripped over a risen part of the sidewalk and barrel-rolled a few feet after hitting the ground.

"Holy shit!" Natsu stared in horror, watching Lucy fall to the ground. It was all, what seemed like, in slow motion. He caught up to her since she had fallen and skidded to the ground. "Holy shit." He repeated. Too stunned to think.

Lucy groaned in pain as she rolled onto her back. "My fucking god… Fucking hate fucking sidewalks, fucking hate you. I hate fucking parks. I fucking hate you more now."

Natsu chuckled nervously as he helped her up to her feet. He wrapped one of her arms over his shoulder to take her back to his car. Not knowing what to say after what just happened.

 **.~.~.~.**

"I hope to god you are done trying to be my friend." Lucy snapped as she got out the car and walked up the driveway to get inside her home.

"Again, I'm sorry." Natsu sighed

"Well like I said before, Sorry isn't going to cut it! Not leave my freaking property before I call the cops."

Natsu walked up to Lucy. "All I want to be is your friend. Can you give me a chance?" he asked quietly as the blonde put the code in to open the garage.

"Just leave." she murmured. Walking to the door that led to inside her home, putting her figure tips on the garage door button as she gave one last angry look to Natsu before clicking the button and walking inside.

"God damnit!" He shouted, kicking the garage door and walking back to his car. Natsu slammed the door shut and banged on the dashboard. "God fucking damnit!" He shouted again before turning on the car and driving off to get ready to meet up with his friends at Fairy Tail.


	6. Chapter 6: What The Hell Are You Doing!

**Sorry for the long wait!**

 **I have been having a trouble getting to a computer to update  
because I haven't been going to my father's in a while.  
So Now i present to you, Chapter 6!**

* * *

Lucy walked up the stairs, with a slight limp, to her bedroom after closing the garage door when she left Natsu outside. She opened up one of her dressers filled with her sleep clothes and pulled out a tank top and a pair of basketball shorts from the store that wasn't from her old basketball team.

Walking out of her bedroom and walking to the bathroom next door to her room to take a shower to clean off the scabbed parts on her body when she fell trying to run away from Natsu. When she took off her dark red long sleeved shirt, Lucy turned to the mirror to look at herself. Her brown eyes skimmed over the scars she had made to herself on her wrists. Her lips curled down to a frown and her eyes began to tear up at what she has done to herself.

"Why can't I stop?"

 _Because it is an Addiction…_

It was true. Once you start, it is nearly Impossible to stop. Lucy had heard that it relieves your emotional pain to make it physical. It's true. But because she always buts her own self into bad situations, Lucy could never stop slitting her wrists with a razor.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she broke down. "Why did I put myself into this situation?"

 _Because you are an Idiot. You are not smart enough to think twice._

'Stop!' she screamed at her thoughts from inside her head. 'Go away!' Lucy slammed her hands onto the sink counter and gripped it so tight, her knuckles were turning white.

 _Go ahead, get rid of the pain by harming yourself. You know you want to…_

The blonde almost immediately gave in as she pulled open the sink drawer with a bit of force as it almost fell out onto the floor to pull out the razor she used to inflict the scars. Turning on the sink water, she waited till it was scalding hot before slicing her wrist once more. The metal subjecting to easily as it split open old scars or added new ones.

 **.~.~.~.**

Natsu sat on the stool at the bar with an angry stare but a sad glint in his eyes as he played with a quarter. Tapping the silver coin on the counter, flipping it, and spinning it every now and then in boredom.

"Natsu, What's got you so down?" Mira questioned genuinely, placing her elbows on the bar counter and crossing them to look Natsu better in the eyes.

"It's nothing Mira, You don't need to get all too concerned about it." Natsu raised his gaze from the coin to look at Mira directly.

"Natsu, please don't lie to me. You can tell me anything." The silver haired barmaid said with pleading eyes.

Natsu sighed as he slapped the quarter lightly back onto the table and sat up to but his elbows on the counter, slightly mocking Mira's position but having his fingers laced together. "I kinda don't want to because you usually don't keep your word in telling anybody so i'd rather pass."

Mira pouted like a child losing their toy and turned around to continue her job after speaking a "Fine." as she turned around. Natsu sighed once again that day and got up from the bar to leave for home. The pinkette didn't really feel like staying at the place after all; even if it meant being, possibly, killed by a certain red-haired demon.

"Hey, where ya going Pyro?" A raven haired male asked from afar with the rest of his friends at a table somewhere towards the back but close to the entrance.

"Home. I don't feel like being out right now." the pinkette shouted a bit harshly over his shoulder when he walked out the doors and headed to his crimson red colored Mustang.

Natsu thought to himself as he drove out of the parking lot of Fairy Tail. The only thing still on his mind was Lucy. ' _Maybe I should go and try apologizing again… Though it most likely won't be a success.'_

Going with his thoughts, he turned down the road where Lucy's home stood. The male came upon her to pull into the driveway. Natsu sat in is car rethinking his thoughts before shutting off the car, going with his heart and not his gut, and getting out of the vehicle to walk up the pathway to the front door. He knocked twice and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one he spoke instead while putting his hand on the handle and opening the door.

To His Surprise, It was Unlocked. "Luce?" Natsu asked loudly when he poked his head threw the door. His gaze landed on a dog that laid in the middle of the living room. Its tail wagged happily as the dog rolled onto its back to expose its belly to Natsu as he walked in and bent down to pat its stomach. It was a female and when he moved his hand to its name tag on the red collar, it read Zoey.

"Hmm.. The name fits you." The dog was a german shepherd mutt mix. Zoey rolled back to her feet and trotted to the stairs to go up it. She looked to Natsu as if telling him to follow.

So he did.

Natsu jogged up the stairs as he followed the german shepherd as it turned to a sharp left down a hallway. When the male turned the corner, the dog stood in front of a door with her nose down at the crack the door created on the floor. Light shone threw it as she sniffed there. Natsu creased his eyebrows together as he walked over to the door and put his ear to it. He heard soft crying and figured it was Lucy on the other side of the door.

He immediately pushed the door open and stood stunned at what he saw. "What the Hell Are You Doing?!"

 **Lucy's POV::**

I jumped at the sudden movement of the door and voice as I turned sharply towards the entrance to see Natsu standing there with a horrified face as his eyes were locked onto my wrists.

Oh yea…

I looked down to my blood covered wrists and dropped the razor that was in my hand on the counter and fell to the floor in a fit of tears. I had brought one of my hands to my mouth to muffle the cries as I had used the other to lower myself to the cold, tile floor of the bathroom. I didn't care that I was basically Half naked in front of Natsu as I cried.

During my breakdown, I forgot Natsu was still standing there until I felt someone wrap their arms around my body and try and comfort me. I didn't care as I leaned into his chest and cried. I never knew i could cry this hard. It's been ages since I have and it is new for me to comprehend.

"Lucy, It's alright, you don't have to cry." Natsu spoke softly to me. I was confused as to how he had gotten into my house but, again, I don't care.

After what felt like hours, but was only a mere two minutes, I began to calm down my tears. I pulled away from the pink haired boy to lift one of my hand and brush away the leftover tears that stained my face. I caught a glimpse of now drying blood on my wrist doing so. I briefly get up, with the small help from Natsu to lean over the sink and clean my wound that I had inflicted upon myself.

"... can you look into that cabinet and get the roll of gauze for me…. Please?" I spoke quietly. Almost a whisper.

From the corner of my eye, I see Natsu's reflection in the mirror nod and moved to the cabinet above the toilet and open it to pull out the gauze fabric out and place it onto the counter.

"Thank you." I speak softly again. After I had finished rinsing of my wrists, I noticed Natsu's eyes widen a bit as he could actually see all the scars I had that he couldn't when he first saw them. He didn't question me like I thought he would.

Opening one of the drawers, I pulled out two pieces of wet cloth that was in a package and a pair of scissors and placed them on the counter. I picked up one of the wet cloths and placed it on my left wrist and grabbed the roll of gauze to wrap around it to secure it in place. After cutting the gauze, I attempted to do my right hand but for me being non dominant with my left, It was a struggle. Natsu seemed to notice as he took a step towards me and took the wrap gently out my hand and wrapped it around my wrist for me.

When he cut the leftover gauze of the wrapped part of my wrist and placed it on the counter, he held my wrist gently with one hand. "What had made you start this?" Natsu asks hesitantly.

I shrug. Not really remembering why but it was along the lines of being bullied in middle school and having too much pressure from school. "I don't want to explain it now…" I murmur in answering, absentmindedly scratching lightly on my dog's head, since she had cautiously walking into the bathroom to sniff at my wrist. "You can wait downstairs now. I was going to take a shower, but I don't think I have the courage anymore…" I trailed my sentence off, looking to the ground as I leaned my back against the counter, my hands on the counter as well, making room for Natsu to walk out first.

He seemed to finally comprehend that I was only in my bra. His face flushed up furiously. "Oh, yea. O-okay." Natsu stammered with a embarrassed smiled as he shuffled hurriedly out of the bathroom. I could hear him go down the stairs as I went into the hallway.

 **.~.~.~.**

Going down the stairs clad in white sweatpants that said 'BOSS' down the right leg and a crown design on my left hip and a black tank top, on I see Natsu sitting on the couch petting Zoey, grinning wildly as my dog licked his face, wagging her tail happily. I chuckled, letting go all my anger that I had put to him because I actually felt like he truly wanted to be my friend.

I emitted a chuckle to make my presence known. My dog turns to me and stood up to trot over towards me to plop herself onto the ground and rolled onto my feet. I chuckled again as I bent down to sit on the ground and scratch Zoey's belly. After a few seconds, I stood back up and looked over to Natsu who was smiling lightly at me. Then it faded when he saw the gauze on my wrists. I looked to the ground as I stepped over the german shepherd and made my way over to the couch.

Sitting down, I pulled my legs up to wrap my arms around them and put my chin between my knees. "Ask whatever questions you have…" I spoke.

Natsu nodded, petting Zoey's head when she jumped up into the couch between me and him to lay down. "How long have you been doing that? I know I don't have the right to know you don't-"

"For about 4 years." I cut him off to answer his question.

Natsu shut his mouth suddenly after I had answered. "Who else knows?"

"Levy. My best friend. And now you."

Natsu nodded, leaning back into the couch and looking to the opposite wall. "So your parents don't even know?"

I take a glance towards Natsu then look back to the floor. "My father is barely home from being called to work all the time and… and my mom isn't here anymore." I said quietly.

Natsu looked to me worriedly. "What do you mean not here anymore? Did she… die?"

I didn't answer that one. I just sat there in silence, closing my eyes trying to hold back more tears that I didn't know I still had. Thinking I had cried my eyes dry already.

Natsu seemed to notice as he began to panic. "You don't have to answer that either. Look, I'll leave now and won't bother you for the rest of the weekend okay? Alright, well… okay." He continued to sputter as he stood from the couch and made his way to the door.

I have to speak now.

"I am going to give you a chance."

Natsu stopped mid-step out the door. "What?"

I lift my head to look up at him. "I am giving you a chance."

"A Chance? For what?"

"To be my friend. You should accept it. I still kinda hate you." I said, trying to make a bit of humor but I feel like I failed miserably. Until I see him huff in amusement.

"Yeah, okay. Then I guess I will bother you the rest of the weekend." He full out smiles as he chuckles. I myself can't help but emit a small laugh.

He smiled to me. "I am also going to try and help you." Natsu's eyes shown with seriousness.

I nodded, not doubting his words.

"See you tomorrow then. Good night."

I sighed when he finally left threw the door way. I looked down to Zoey. "He is really something, isn't he?" I chuckled to myself as my dog noses my hand to what i came to learn as in agreement. "You better get off the couch before Dad gets home in a few minutes." I scold my dog playfully as i bent down and kissed the top of Zoey's head and unclasped her collar to rub her neck.

 **.~.~.~.**

I heard the garage door begin to open as I was watching supernatural on the TV. I shoo the dog off the couch to prevent from getting yelled at. I tilt my head backwards to see the door open that lead to the garage open from the hall mirror. "Hey dad." I greeted."

He looked at me threw the mirror as well. "Hello, my little devil." My father, Jude, laughed as i stuck my tongue out at him as i gave a smile as well. "What have you done today?"

I told him about walking with Levy in the afternoon to Natsu coming here not 30 minutes ago. I lied about a few things as well when i mentioned going to the park. I told him I had a fun time walking around with Natsu instead of saying I was running away from him and falling. I also never mentioned anything my wrists, as I had hidden them under the blanket I had draped over me.

My father raised his brows with a small, open mouthed, smile. "Really? You let a boy into the house? Is he nice to you?"

I tilted my head and raised my own eyebrows at him as i playfully glared. "Yes, I let a guy into the house and yes…. He is really kind to me." I answered.

My father went into a fit of questions like asking how I met him, are we dating… The normal questions and overly protective dad questions as well. I answered them all. Lying at times as well. It was a really bad habit for me, I always lie when i don't ever want to speak the actual truth. I have been doing it since 5th grade… Since my mom died.

After he was satisfied over all the answers I have given him he nodded and tapped my knee lightly and got up to go to sleep. "I'll see you in the morning. I am really sorry we couldn't go to the Magnolia state fair today." He apologized again.

I smiled up at him as he walked away from the couch to go to the master bedroom that was in the hallway under the stairs. "It's alright dad." I said softly.

* * *

 **I Hope this satisfied you my Lovelies! :3**

 **Again I'm pretty sure this is really clique but i really try not to make it sound that way, It just happens.  
I will possibly have another chapter finished and uploaded my Thursday. Then I will add another one on  
Saturday! :D**

 **Anyway, bye-bye my little children :)  
(Even though you might be like, older then me XD)**


	7. Chapter 7: What's Wrong With Me?

**Ahhh! I am dearly sorry for the late reply!  
I just have been very busy the past couple weeks and haven't had the time to post a new chapter!  
I really hope this one made up for it ;;  
Again, it may get clique towards the end, I'm sorry. **

**One more note, I will be posting another Story up in the next few days - or maybe sometime today, i don't know XD**

 **Enjoy CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Natsu figuring out about my problem and so far, nothing has really happened. Natsu would occasionally come up to me during school and we would have a little 'chat'. For me, it was obvious that he was hinting towards what i have been doing to my wrists. I would hint right back to him that i haven't been doing anything.

Though that was a lie. I have been cutting but i had only done three new cuts - Not on my wrist, no, but my hips. I never told him about it and am not intending too.

Right now, it was a Friday night and I was once again laying in my bed now watching 'The Walking Dead'. Levy had told me about it and say for me to watch if when i had finished all ten seasons of 'Supernatural'.

 **.~.~.~.**

Hours had passed and i had fallen asleep. I woke up agitated at my dog when she started sniffing my face, I then started hearing a rapid knocking at my window. I lay there puzzled and slightly panicked at who would be in the window. I slowly sat up from my bed and looked to the window that was on the wall on the side of my bed. I had nearly screamed until i had caught a glimpse of pink hair that the quarter moon was illuminating off of.

Irritatedly, I sat up and opened the window. "What the Hell Natsu?! Why are you here and how in the fucking world did you get to my window, which I may point out, Is on the second floor!" I quietly yelled as I started to smack his head repeatedly with little force as to not hurt him.

Natsu, whom was in grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, was trying really hard not to laugh his ass off. "Stop smacking me and i'll explain." He whispered loudly, seeing as I was the only other person in the house and it was pretty safe to talk since we could hear my dad snoring from down stairs. When i stopped smacking him, he spoke. "I am here because, like i said, i would bother you every weekend. Two, I can climb a brick wall, and three, I was bored at my home and couldn't sleep so i decided to come here."

"What if i wanted to fucking sleep!" I laid back down and pulled the sheets over me after Natsu sat himself criss-crossed beside me on my bed. "I would also like to imply that you scared the living hell outta me."

Natsu snickered as he petted my dog which, again, gotten on my bed and laid down in front of the pink haired lunatic. "Sorry for the late night jumpstart. Anyway, ya got some video games? I am assuming ya do from the fact you have an Xbox on your TV stand. Aaaaand where, I guess, a 63" flat-screen sits on…." he pointed to the corner of my room which those items stood at.

I turned my head over to him, looking at him like he was an idiot. To which he was. "Of course I have video games! Who in the world doesn't?" He went to answer that but I cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question. Anyway, if you want to play something, I will only play for about three hours and only on Call Of Duty. Choose whichever one, I have them all."

After speaking that sentence, he flew off my bed and sat down on the ground to look at the game cases as I stretched out to turn on my lamp. A few minutes passed and Natsu and I were sitting on two beanbags and already starting up an online game for Team Deathmatch.

"I hope you aren't one of those chicks who play a game but suck really bad at it…" The male had randomly spoken.

I snapped my head towards him with a cold glare and jabbed my elbow into his side. "Way to help with my self esteem, bastard." My look immediately turned into one with a smile and giggling when he looked to me with a panicked look.

"I didn't mean it that why- wait, why are you laughing?" he tilted his head as I tried to quietly laugh.

"Because I didn't mean it literally either. And to tell you off, I am a pretty mean killer when it comes to Team Deathmatch." I poked him on his arm and slightly pushed him.

"Alright, alright, let's stop the chit chat and see how well you can beat me…"

 **.~.~.~.**

Two and half hours later, we decided to call it a night and I had beat him with a score of around 23,500 and him with a hundred points behind me.

"I LET YOU GET A HIGHER SCORE!" Natsu yelled to me until i smacked my hand over his mouth and cursed.

"God dammit Natsu! Shut the hell up! My Dad my be snoring like a fucking sumo wrestler but he isn't deaf either!" I hissed at him as I got up from the purple galaxy colored beanbag and silently ran to the door and opened it up for me to stick my head threw the crack.

Good, I could still hear him snoring.

I heard shuffling behind me and closed the door to turn around and see Natsu laying comfortably on my bed. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked accusingly while walking over to my bed to sit on the edge and swing my leg onto the side.

"Going to sleep."

"You can do that at your own home, not mine. Now get out." I pointed to the door of my room.

Natsu slouched his shoulders with a pout on his face, "Pleeeeeeeease Luce? It will take me forever to get down stairs, start my car, and get home when there is a perfectly good bed right here." he practically petted my bed when he spoke the last part.

"Yeah, and that 'perfectly good bed' is for me only." I retaliated.

"Com'on. Aren't we best friends?"

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Well, I feel like I am holding one of your biggest secrets that the only other person that knows is your best friend. So i count that as being your best friend."

I raised an eyebrow at him like he was stupid. "Me and you have totally different definitions of best friend." I said while fully laying down on my bed "Sleep on the bean bags before i forcefully push you out this bed. There are spare blankets in the closet. Take one of my pillows since i have four."

Natsu happily 'woo-woo'ed as he got out of my bed to do what I had told.

 **No POV::**

After about 5 minutes, Natsu had finally gotten comfortable and sighed in content. He heard Lucy breathing lightly as she slowly fell asleep.

"Night, Lucy." Natsu broke the silence.

"G'night Natsu…" Lucy trailed off as she curled up into a ball seemingly cold.

Natsu contemplated on getting up to help warm her up but decided the latter and stayed on the bean bag bed he had made himself.

 **.~.~.~.**

Lucy woke up with a yawn the next day. She laid there for a few moments before heaving a long and heavy sigh as she moved onto her left side and slide her right hand underneath her pillow to grab her phone. When she pulled it out, clicking the 'home' button, she glanced at the time. Seeing it was 7:43 in the morning, she huffed like someone trying to catch their breath after crying, "Why can't I ever sleep in…." she whinned in irritation as she rolled onto her back.

Then, a muffled snore filled the room. Lucy paused herself from fully rolling over. ' _Who the hell is in my room…?_ ' she thought in a bit of panic. A wave of realization hit her like a brick as she remembered Natsu coming over in the middle of the night.

The blonde once again groaned in irritation as she rolled off her bed and onto her feet. Lucy rose her arms up in a large stretch as she arched her back in the process. After that, she shuffled over to Natsu and nudged him in the side with her foot. "Yo, ass-head, get up."

When she only got a light smack on her foot by Natsu, she nudged him harder in the side, making him roll of the bean bag. "I said get up."

Natsu shot his head to her with an agitated look, "I heard you the first time, blondie."

"And if you want to keep on hearing, i suggest you not call me 'blondie' and try not to die in my home." Lucy threatened.

Natsu looked down to her as he stood up. "Yeah, yea. I gotcha."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Come on." she walked out of her bedroom, snatching up her phone in the process.

The pink haired idiot followed after. His phone still in his sweatpants pocket. "What are we gonna do?"

Lucy looked over her shoulder to Natsu, "Gonna get food, what else?"

The boy perked up at the mention of food. He shot by her and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. The suddenly stopped halfway down the steps. "Wait, is your father home?" he looked up to Lucy, who was casually walking down the steps, making her way passed him.

"No, he is at work. Like I said, He gets called in to work weekends almost every week." Lucy said as got down to the floor and took two steps forward and leaned over the computer chair and shook the mouse. After the computer 'woke' up, Lucy clicked on the chrome icon and typed pandora into the web bar at the top then walked to the kitchen as 'Beer on the Table' by Josh Thompson started to play.

Natsu half smiled. " _Every morning i get up before that rooster crows_

 _Heading straight to somewhere i dont even want to go_

 _Eggs and bacon in my belly and a folgers coffee buzz_

 _Good ol radar detector it protects me from the fuzz_

 _Well, i do what i gotta do to get through working that 9 to 5_

 _Its killing me but then again its keeping me alive_ "

He sang along to the song as he walked into the kitchen to see Lucy getting a cup of water. She smiled to him. and sang the next part quietly.

" _It puts the gas in my truck, butter on my biscuits,_

 _A couple bucks when im itching, for a scratch-off ticket_

 _That poker makes me broker every saturday night_

 _I still got running water and they aint cut off the lights_

 _Come friday night, my friends and i start peeling off them labels_

 _Working hard all week puts beer on the table"_

Natsu chuckled as Lucy began to dance slightly to the song and continued to sing, her voice getting gradually louder.

" _Eighteen bucks an hour and a million dollar tan_

 _Women whistle at me while im working for the man_

 _Making me some cold hard cash out in that summer sun_

 _Come friday ill have money but by monday ill have none_

 _Once the bills are paid and that bass boat tank has gone from E to F_

 _I fill that big ol cooler up there aint a whole lot left"_

Natsu laughed when Lucy slipped on the mat in front of the sink as she danced. Then he picked up the song.

" _It puts the gas in my truck, butter on my biscuits,_

 _A couple bucks when im itching, for a scratch-off ticket_

 _That poker makes me broker every saturday night_

 _I still got running water and they aint cut off the lights_

 _Come friday night, my friends and i start peeling off them labels_

 _Working hard all week puts beer on the table"_

Lucy walked over to the cabinet to pull out a box of half eaten Reese's Puffs and pulled out a bowl to pour the cereal into it. As Natsu sang the next verse.

" _Oh, oh, im a simple man, yes i am_

 _All i needs a few good friends and a good job,_

 _And a good dog, maybe a woman that understands_ "

Lucy looked to him with a hard and mischievous glare as they sang the last part at the same time.

" _A little gas in my truck, some butter on my biscuits,_

 _A couple bucks when im itching for a scratch-off ticket_

 _That poker makes me broker every saturday night_

 _I still got running water and they aint cut off the lights_

 _Come friday night, my friends and i start peeling off them labels_

 _Working hard all week, yeah, puts the beer on the table_

 _Puts the beer on table"_

Lucy laughed as Natsu opened her fridge and pulled out a Bud Light out of it and placed it on the table. "You aren't half bad."

Natsu glanced to her, "Neither are you."

She shook her head while going back to pour some milk into her bowl of cereal. "But the beer back in the fridge." Lucy fretted. "Or my dad will have your head."

The pink haired boy waved it off with a chuckle. "Yea, yea. I'll believe it when I'm in the situation."

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked into the living room again with her bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch. Natsu had sat down by her feet, the blond gave him a puzzled look. "Aren't you going to get anything to eat?"

Natsu nodded then looked to Lucy with a clouded expression. "Have you been doing anymore harm to yourself?"

 **Lucy's POV::**

There it was. I have been waiting for that question.

I was in the midst of taking another bite of my cereal when the question rolled off his tongue. Placing the spoon full of cereal back into the bowl, I lowered the blue colored glass and stared into its contents.

"No… I have been doing fine." I lied.

"I don't believe you." He spoke immediately after.

"I promise i haven't been harming myself."

"Again. Another lie. I know because it is not that easy to ever stop. Don't lie to me, Lucy." Natsu countered with a stern look.

Giving a long sigh, looking up to the boy at the end of the couch.

 _Guess i have to tell him now…_ "I have been cutting." I admitted.

"Where? Let me see." Natsu sat up a bit closer to me.

I couldn't get out of this now so i put my cereal bowl on the coffee table and scooted to Natsu a bit and pulled my shirt up a bit then put my left thumb to the waistband of my sweatpants and slid them down a bit to show the first of the scars on my thighs. A heavy - _disappointed_ \- breath escaped his mouth as he reached his hand out and placed it on my hip to run his thumb over the scars.

I felt like I had failed. The waterworks were going again. A tear slid its way down my face as I looked up to Natsu. "I'm sorry - I failed again… I'm a failure…. I can't stop, the voices never stop." I hiccuped.

Natsu looked me in the eye and grabbed my shoulders. "You are not a failure. don't call yourself that. You can fight this. I know you can. You are strong." he said sternly before pulling me into a hug. "We are going to keep your mind off this. We are going to a bar, one i always go to with my friends and i am going to introduce you to them. Levy can come as well."

I nodded as i lightly sobbed into his shirt. I wasn't ready to meet his friends, but i think it is for the good. So I will.


	8. Chapter 8: So The Girl Has Emotions

**AHHHHHH!**

 **I AM SO, DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!  
I Have been having so much trouble with school and I am honestly  
Surprised myself that i haven't even gotten grounded yet!**

 **Here is the new chapter! Sorry for it being short! I tried to wrap something up quickly because i felt so bad.  
** **Anyway, here you go!**

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Lucy let go of the Junior after having sobbed into his chest once again. She felt like shit because the cold attitude she had shown to Natsu was simply forgotten when the pink haired male had helped her through the time she was caught cutting when the boy walked into her home.

Sitting up properly on the couch, she looked to the floor between the coffee table and the seat before speaking. "I guess i can go change my clothes." Lucy spoke softly before getting up, grabbing her cereal bowl, and walking to the kitchen.

Natsu sat there, watching the blonde walk into the kitchen. Silently thanking her in his mind. _Thank you for letting me take you to meet my friends. One has been meaning to apologise to you._ The Junior thought before getting up himself and walking towards the stairs as Lucy emerged from the dining room. "After you get ready, we are going to head over to my place so i can change out of these." he made a motion with his hand towards his sweatpants and t-shirt.

Lucy nodded as she walked up the stairs, Zoey following in toe. "Just give me a few minutes and i'll be down." she had spoken over her shoulder before turning the corner down the hallway.

Natsu nodded to her even if she had already disappeared. He sighed, placing his legs onto the coffee table as he waited for Lucy to return down the stairs again. "Why are you so distant in your replies…" the pinkette murmured aloud. His mind wandered off to the time he had caught the blonde and the expression on her face. It was… fear… sadness and worry. Like she had lost everyone that was dear to her and she had no one left in the world to help her. That was what he saw in her face. Natsu let out a sad sigh as he continued to get lost in his thoughts until Zoey had made her way back down the stairs and was nosing the Junior's knee to get his attention.

He chuckled at the dog as he began to bet the german shepard mix on the head. A small smile was on his face as he watched it plop her head onto the side of the couch like it was getting the scratch of its life.

Natsu's gaze flicked to the stairs as he heard a creak of the floorboards on the second floor that signaled Lucy was coming back downstairs.

Lucy had dressed in a black camouflaged tank top with black fishnet gloves that reached to the end of her elbows. Also wearing dark grey skinny jeans and full black converse.

"Damn, you must love the color black. And damn, you look pretty fucking good in it." Natsu spoke suddenly, not realizing he did until after the words left his mouth. He slapped his jaw shut as stared wide eyed at Lucy for what he had uttered.

Lucy was in her own loss for words as she stood frozen at the end of the stairs. "Umm…." she didn't know what else to utter from her mouth but that. The blonde unconsciously moved her right hand to play with the bracelets she had put on her hand to better hide the scars left underneath the gloves she was wearing.

Natsu stood up. "Sorry, sorry. Let's forget about that…" He quietly spoke, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Lucy nodded in agreement, but couldn't get his words out of her mind as she moved to the back door first to let her dog outside before following Natsu to his Mustang.

 **.~.~.~.**

 **Lucy's POV::**

The entire ride to Natsu's home was not comforting. If anything, It was the most embarrassing time of my life having to be stuck in the same car as the fucking idiot who had practically called me sexy in my own home.

I was still playing with the bracelets on my wrist even when we got to his house. Noticing there was another car in the driveway, I subconsciously ask who it was. "Who's home?"

Natsu looked to me for as second then to the car i was looking at. "I guess my dad is still home." He answered before getting out the car with me following in tow as we walked onto the porch and threw the unlocked front door. To think I was expecting some untidy house was an understatement. When i walked threw the door it surprisingly smelt like cinnamon.

I unconsciously take another deep breath to inhale the pleasant scent. The I heard a chuckle that was beside me and i looked to Natsu.

"I guess you like the smell of the house?" He questioned with a hint of teasing in his voice.

I opened my mouth to reply with a retort until someone else spoke up with a slightly angry tone to his voice. "Natsu Dragneel where have you been?"

Looking down the hallway, I see another walk into the room. The man was tall, i can obviously tell that he was probably 6'2" With a deep red hair color. He had an authoritative look in his stand as he glared at natsu until he finally noticed a was standing beside him with a worried look as my eyes were slightly wide.

The man started to approach, his gaze had softened when he saw me and a smile had made his way onto his face to replace the frown that was there before. "Well, hello. I have never met you before if I can recall." He spoke with a kinder tone then what I first heard as he extended his hand to me. "I am Igneel. The father of this idiotic human."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted with a pout on his face as he murmured. "I ain't that stupid…"

That made me chuckle as i had extended my own hand to shake Igneel's. "I am Lucy Heartfillia. Good morning and nice to meet you, Mr. Dragneel." I shook his hand with the strength i had instead of him making the effort to do the shake.

"You don't have to be formal with me, you can just call me Igneel. And you know how to properly shake someone's hand unlike other women out there."

 _Score!_ I thought happily as I smiled. "I like to be separated from the girly people since i am nothing like them." i replied and looked to Natsu as he groaned as he waited for his turn to speak.

Igneel, too, had turned his gaze towards his son. The irritation coming back faster than a plane moving more than 4 thousand mph. "Now, you are to answer my question again, Where have you been?" He asked sternly.

Natsu gulped visibly before replying. "I couldn't sleep at all last night and i was awake all night so i decided to leave the house and go over to Lucy's place. After that, we played video games until 3 in the morning and then we decided to go to sleep." He answered quickly from the stare he was receiving from Igneel. "I slept on the floor while she slept in her own bed." the boy implied with another gulp.

Igneel continued staring until he roared in laughter at his son's reaction. "Oh, your face is priceless!" the red haired man continued laughing as I, myself, had started to laugh after taking a glimpse to Natsu's face.

"Stop laughing you little farts!" Natsu yelled at us irritatedly before grumbling and walking away to go up the stairs to change into proper clothes. "I'll be back in a sec."

Igneel watched his some retreat up the stairs before smiling back to Lucy. "You can wait in the living room if you like." he said while walking back to the room he had came from which was, indeed, the living room.

The living room was cozy feeling. It all had a brown color, the walls had dark wood planks and the floor had dark wooden floorboards as well. there was a big carpet mat in the middle of it were an 'L' shaped couch sat that was a dark tan color and a brown recliner sat beside it with a round wooden coffee table sitting in the middle. There was also a brick fireplace with a flat screen TV sitting above it.

"Woah… this has a woodsy feel to it…" i breathed out in awe. _This place looks much better than my home…_ I sadly thought but kept my emotion hidden behind a smile.

Igneel chuckled once again at my expression. "It's not much. The furniture has been here for ages." He said while i walked over to the couch and sat down. It was surprisingly soft as I immediately laid back in it and looked up at the television to see he was watching the movie '300'.

"Oh, you watch Greek movies?" I asked while watching as the spartans battled the Persian soldiers.

"Yup, this is one of my favorite movies." He replied while watching as well. I had nodded in agreement at his statement as it too was one of my favorite movies.

After a few minutes, Natsu came back down the stairs in ripped, faded blue jeans, black and white converse and a white t-shirt with a giant black star design on the front of it with what looked like sparks around it.. "Alright, let's go. See ya later." He spoke to me first then turned his gaze to his dad while nodding a goodbye before disappearing into the hallway that led to the front door with me following close behind after getting off the couch.

 **.~.~.~.**

"We are literally going inside a bar…"

"Yep. Never been in one before or something?"

"I have been inside a casino, but not a bar."

"Well, Trust me, bars are so much funner than casino's." Natsu gave me a toothy grin before getting out the car and walking away to the front doors.

I had sat there for a few moments before realizing Natsu was waiting for me at the entrance. I hurriedly unclipped my seat belt, opened and closed the car door and walked up to him. My boots making a clicking sound as i walked casually to him while eyeing the sign.

 _Huh… 'Fairy Tail''... thats the name the sports teams at school._ I had thought while walking into said bar behind Natsu. The place looked bigger than it did in the inside than it did on the out. I was dimly lit with a state at the bar of the room with neon lights everywhere. There was even a spotlight pointed to the stage.

Following Natsu to a table close to the back corner, I looked to who was sitting or, in one's case, standing around it. I recognized a few of them and one with silver hair greeted me with a smile and a wave. I politely waved back.

Natsu had sat down in the circular booth and patted the seat beside him. Indicating for me to sit down beside the boy so i did.

Looking around at Natsu's friends, a few of them were familiar and some were not. Natsu's voice started to sound as he introduced me.

"My people, this is Lucy. Some of you know who she is." He glared to Gray and Loke as he said that. "Lucy, these are my close friends and frenemies." Natsu gestured to them all as he looked to me.

The scarlet haired female i knew but she said her name. "I'm Erza. It's nice to officially meet you." she nodded her head in greeting. The person beside her who had blue hair then spoke.

"I am Juvia."

"...Gajeel." The one with long black hair spoke, which i was reminded that i had kicked him in the side a few weeks ago.

"Oh, Hello you little fucker. I hope you haven't been picking on anybody else that i know." I gave him a glare with a small smirk on my face. That made everybody at the table chuckle. Gray choked on his drink when he was trying not to laugh so hard and Natsu just bursted into laughter beside me.

"Oh that day was fuckin' priceless!" The one with raven colored hair spoke whom i remember as Gray. "Anyway. i would like to apologize to you. It was kinda my fault that you had tripped that day when we played basketball in gym." He spoke.

"No, Its alright… I'm just clumsy." I murmured. Feeling kinda awkward around these people.

Gray sat there silent until he spoke again. "I'd like to comment that you are really good at basketball. Like, crazy good." He said with emphasis on the word 'crazy'.

Loke, whom was also mean to me that day nodded in complete agreement. "I Have never seen a female play that good since Erza and seriously, it has been a while. Did you ever think about Joining the female Basketball team? They could really use you!" The strawberry blonde male implied.

Erza now was the one to speak. "It's true. I was even surprised by your show."

Natsu, too, replied in agreement with a nod. I just looked at the four of them with a thoughtful look. "Well, I was on the basketball team last year for the sophomores. And besides… I'm not at all that good…." I ended my sentence trying to get out of the center of attention.

"Nonsense! Lets go play some basketball at the park in a few hours! I'd like to play against you again in a nicer way than I was up at the school." Loke insisted.

Gajeel now spoke up noticing my uncomfortable look as I pondered over the offer. "Oh, looky here. The chick does got emotions other than anger and irritation." He smirked rudely at me as i shot him a mean glare.

Though on the inside, the voices were at it again.

 _Look at that. Even the metal-head is practically saying you are no good._

 _Yea, listen to him. He is right._

I try my best to ignore it as i turned my gaze back to Loke.

"Sure… Let's have another competition…"


	9. Chapter 9: Don't You Even DARE

**I AM SO, TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG WAIT!**

 **I have been stuck up with school work and projects  
\- with the addition of getting grounded -  
to not have the time to get to a computer and right another chapter.  
Again so **_**deeply**_ **sorry for the 4 month long wait. I hope this chapter made up for it!**

 **Chapter 9!**

* * *

Hours after going to Fairy Tail with Natsu, I had met quite the group of people. Whom now want to call me their friend.

There is Lisanna, who is another sibling with Mira and Elfman, Juvia... Wendy, who was a little too young to be let into the bar but since she was well loved by the employees, she was allowed to come in. A few others that are in mine and Natsu's gym class that i was never formally acquainted with.

Anyway, It was now time for use to have another basketball game. We all headed out of the bar. Gajeel, Loke, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu all filed out the building to go to our separate cars to head over to the park. Great.. I got to go to the park again. Though, at least I won't have to run away from anybody. Hopefully.

"Alright. Today is going to have a twist to it. We are not actually going to play basketball in teams…" Loke started as he walked into the middle of the asphalt court. I stared at him with a questionable look and a tilt of my head. "We each will have a turn to go up against Lucy and see how good she really is."

 _That_ made me widen my eyes in defiance. "Wha- No! I came along for two reasons. One, I actually wanted to play another game of basketball. And two, I was practically dragged here when i was telling Natsu that i didn't want to do this when we were driving up here." I yelled "Like HELL am i going to do one on one."

Loke looked to me with laughter in his voice. "Come on. We will start with the easiest player then head up to the best. I know you will survive it." the strawberry blonde male implied with a smirk. "So long you can pass whoever goes first."

"And by the looks of it… Is going to be you." Mirajane chuckled as Loke exclaimed in defiance.

Natsu's voice then came up and his statement made me laugh. "C'mon. You know you are the worst person to ever try and play basketball. Max is even better than you and he _sucks_. Literally _sucks._ "

That sentence made not only me laugh, but Gajeel and Gray as well as Erza's chuckling when Loke began to yell in defiance once more.

I decided to speak up to get there attention. "Hey! Somebody better be willing to start first or i'm going to walk home. Even if it means walking home in the dark." I implied, making Natsu turn to me instantly.

"Please don't leave before we even started. Loke, just start to play against Lucy!" He turned his onyx gaze back to the male who was yelling in defiance before.

"Fine. I dont understand why you care so much." He grumbled the last part loudly before walking over to the middle of the court with me in tow.

 **NO POV::**

"Alright. You two know the court rules about One on One." Erza began in an authoritative tone. "Use only half the Court - If you throw the ball on the line, you're disqualified."

Lucy nodded her head determinedly in understanding as Loke did the same.

"Alright. Game Start!" Erza boomed after throwing the Basketball into the air between the two Juniors.

"Shit!"

Lucy laughed darkly as she had smacked the ball away from Loke's reach and began to swivel around him before jumping up and making a slam-dunk into the basket above her head. The blonde swung there for a few seconds before letting go and landing on her feet.

"What the hell just happened?!" Loke yelled in great confusion and amazement when he turned to look at Lucy.

Lucy had a smile of victory on her face as she stood back up from her crouching position on the ground. "You just got defeated by a girl in less than 3 seconds flat." she answered with the smuggest smirk plastered onto the face.

Loke just stood there awestrucken as Gajeel took his place and shoved him towards the others. "Alright it's my turn to go against Blonde now." The pierced Junior said with a smirk as he was thinking that he was going to win.

Lucy stared with a blank face, not showing any emotion even though she was enjoying this a lot. Being able to beat guys at a sport is something she loved to do very much.

And once again, The match began.

 **.~.~.~.**

It was now close to eleven o'clock at night. Lucy had surprisingly beaten Gajeel, Gray, and Mirajane at basketball. The silver haired junior clapped her hands for Lucy who had been standing with a big smile on her face.

Natsu looked to her softly as Gajeel and Loke went to give her a high-five. Erza clapped her on the shoulder with a praise leaving her mouth. That left Gray to be by his side to surprise the pink haired male.

"You like her, don't you?" the navy haired stripper said while looking to Natsu from the corner of his eye.

He unconsciously nodded his head slightly before his eyes widened a bit before protesting. "No I don't! Besides, I doubt she harbors any for me." Natsu spoke before walking over and putting his elbow on Lucy's shoulder.

The blonde looked up to him with a tilt of her head and a small frown on her face. Which made Natsu chuckle lightly. "C'mon, its Eleven fifteen. Your dad is probably worried 'bout you." He said while handing Lucy her phone which, indeed, had messages from her father who was worried.

"Shit!" She said in surprise before sliding her finger across the screen and calling her dad with Natsu turned to them. "We will finish this match tomorrow. Bye guys." He waved before jogging to his mustang where Lucy was getting into the front seat.

The gang waved them off before parting their own ways.

 **Lucy's POV::**

Sitting in Natsu's car as you were panicking as to what was going to happen when you get home is a kind of anxiety I do _not_ like to have. I was bouncing my leg and tapping a finger on the door handle as I was waiting for Natsu to get to my house.

I then heard him chuckle. "It's okay, Lucy. I don't think he will be too mad at you. And if he is, I will take the blame and tell him what happened."

I immediately reply back. "But I'm so stupid, I should have been paying attention! I'm an idiot for ever going over my curfew, I shouldn't be getting kindness from him, from anyone! I'm a no goo-!" Before I could finish that sentence, Natsu had slapped his free hand over my mouth.

"Don't you even _**dare**_ finish that sentence!" he yelled at me which, in turn, made me flinch and slightly shrink back in the seat. "You are _not_ a 'no good piece of shit'! You are wanted dearly in this world even if you don't even fucking realise it! You shouldn't even be thinking this way, you don't deserve it!" Natsu spoke loudly through clenched teeth as he gripped the steering-wheel harder with his free hand.

I looked at him with shocked eyes at what had came out of his mouth. I moved my hand to pull his away from my mouth. Looking away I softly spoke. "...I'm sorry…" before slightly closing my eyes as I looked to the floor of the car.

I could see Natsu give me a glance from the corner on my eye. "No… You shouldn't be saying sorry. I should for yelling at you." He spoke softly. When I felt the car roll into a stop I looked up to see we were in my driveway. I turned to look at Natsu to see he was looking at me as well.

He gave me a small smile before speaking again. "I'll see you in the morning, Lucy. Good-Night." The male said to me before reaching out to stroke my cheek with his knuckles. To what made me lightly catch my breath before seeing my dad waving to me from the front porch in the corner of my eye.

"Yea, see you…" I whispered before turning and hopping out of the car.

When I got to the porch, i turned back around and waved to Natsu who was giving a wave back to me before pulling out of the driveway and going through the neighborhood. Looking at my father I saw him staring at me with a goofy impression on his face.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. Nothing… Just go get to bed." He said while walking into the house as I following in tow.

 **.~.~.~.**

Later on in the night I was still lying awake in my bedroom. I had sighed for the umptenth time that night thinking back as to why Natsu stroked my cheek. I was also having an inner termoral with my thoughts as well. They kept telling me that it wasn't a matter to deal with. That whatever I thought was not real… Telling me it was a friendly gesture and Natsu would never like me.

 _That he was just helping me because you are a lower class than him. You don't deserve to think this. You are no good, like you have always been. You're ugly. You are disgusting._

 _You. Are. A. Fucked Up. Human Being._

And it's true…. It is all true.

I had started to get up to add more scars to the collection I had growing on my hips and thighs before hearing a knock at my window. I started to panic because i was wearing shorts that could easily show off the cuts i did earlier in the shower.

When i had tried to get to my dresser, another franting knock sounded from my window. I had no choice but to turn around and open it. After unhitching the clips, Natsu lifted the window open and slipped on threw with a joyous smile on his face. The pink haired Junior turned to me with the same smile until his eyes caught sight of the reddened skin on my thighs from scars.

"Lucy…" Natsu said with a mixture of hurt, anger, and sadness in his voice. He pointed to the bed and I did as he wanted and sat back down in a criss-cross position on my bed for his questions.

"How long have you been hiding this from me?" He asked while moving to get into a criss-cross position as well in front of me.

"...About a few days you first found out…" I spoke softly.

Natsu put his elbows to his knees before resting his head on his hands. "Lucy.. Why? Their is no reason for you to do this to yourself."

I felt taken aback from the hurt I could hear laced with his words. Before I knew it, tears started to trail down from my eyes as I replied. "I.. I don't know. Natsu, I'm sorry. I try to stop but the voices take over my mind. They tell me to do it and all I can do is to submit to make them stop." I shuddered while trying to take a breath. "I can't stop! They won't let me-" Before i could finish the sentence, Natsu had pulled me into a hug.

It seems like nowadays Natsu hugs me to calm me down. And it honestly really does…

"Lucy - You are strong! Fight back, don't submit." Natsu said while looking me straight in the eye with his deep onyx colored ones. "You can get through this! If you ever need to; when or if the voices start up again, please call or text me before you do. I will talk to you for however long you need. I might even drive all the way out here to help you."

I nodded to him as I pulled away from his hug. Natsu had lifted my head up to look at him with lightly touching his fingers to my chin and pulling away after i cauld his eye. We had sat there in silence until i decided to break it. "I… I don't feel like playing a video game tonight. How 'bout a move?" I asked with a light smile coming upon my face.

Natsu nodded in agreement. "First though, tell me where you keep your razors. And i mean all of them." He asked seriously with the expression to fit.

"O-okay." I quietly squeaked before getting up and silently walking into the walkway of my bedroom to the bathroom without making creaking noise on the floor boards underneath the carpet. Once inside, i pointed to the drawer where said blades are kept.

The pink headed male went to work in opening it up and taking everything little razor blade out and throwing them into a bag he had took out of the capnet under the sink.

"N-Natsu, don't…" I started to plead before he had turned his head to me.

"Do not tell me to stop. I should have done this when i first learned." He sternly spoke before tying the bag in a knot and talking it with him back to my bedroom. I hurriedly followed behind.

Walking up to my window, Natsu had forcefully opened it up and threw the bag into the neighboring house's backyard. "There. If I return another day to find more blades and cuts on you, I will take you out of your home and have you live with me for the time being."

At that statement, I stared wide-eyed at him before I uttered a word. "What?- No, you can't do that! My father would kill you!" I softly yelled in defiance.

"I can, I will, and I don't care." Natsu replied once again in a stern voice. "Now, Let's watch Bad Grandpa." He smiled carelessly before flopping onto my bed.

I sighed once again before planting myself onto my side of the bed and searching through Netflix to start the movie.

Later on….. did I figure out that tonight was going to be the start of bringing the light I needed back into my life..

* * *

 **Fank you for reading and waiting so long for an update!**

 **I hope this was a good chapter and Hopefully, once again, not clique.**

 **Thanks you guys and have a great Night/Day!**


End file.
